


A King Adores His Queen

by lovehugsandcandy



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: Colt comes back from a job and finds a surprise in his bed. (Spoiler alert: It’s Ellie.)





	A King Adores His Queen

It was later than Colt would have liked when they got back. The mission went well but couldn’t exactly be called a success. All he wanted was to see under the Badger hat, to finally be able to put a face to the nameless entity tormenting his dad, but it was too dark and far too risky to get any closer. They had managed to hand off the car but anything else was futile.

His neck cracked as he rolled his head, knots of tension hovering under the surface of his skin as he opened the door. And stopped cold. 

Instead of the darkness he was expecting, there was a flickering light, bathing his walls in a soft glow. He poked his head in, cautious, to see a candle alight on his bureau. That wasn’t there where he left. He didn’t even own a candle.

A slow step into the room, glancing around, and then a pause when he caught sight of his bed. She definitely wasn’t there when he left. If she had been there, sitting against the headboard, wearing one of his button downs, sly smile spreading across her face…if she had been there, he would never have been able to leave his room.

He never wanted her to move from his bed. 

He walked in, closing the door behind him, eyes never leaving hers. Her legs were bare, crossed in front of her, candlelight dancing over her smooth skin. 

“This is a surprise.”

“Hopefully a good one?”

“A great one.” He shrugged off his jacket, rounding the corner of the bed to sit beside her, eyes dropping to her lips, lower. Most of the buttons on the shirt were done up so he couldn’t tell what she wore under it. Hopefully nothing. Damn, he liked how she looked in his clothes. “Hi.”

She had a coy smile on her face, studying him, chin raised. “How was your night?”

“Worlds better now.” 

She smiled wider and he started to lean forward to kiss her, but she stopped him, index finger on her lips, pushing him back. “Uh huh. I don’t think so.”

“Umm…” His eyes widened as she leaned forward, inches from him, eyes sparking. The shirt shifted with the movement and he couldn’t help it, had to see; his eyes dropped down. She was definitely wearing something under his shirt, something he had never seen, all dark lines and lace. He looked up; by the smirk on her face, she could tell exactly what he was looking at. “What? You’re gorgeous.” He wasn’t ashamed; he would look at every single inch of her that he could, every sliver of skin she deigned to grace his eyes with.

“I saw how you looked at me. At the club.” She slid out of the bed to stand in front of him, looking down through her lashes.

“Huh?”

“When I was in the uniform.”

Colt sucked in a breath through his teeth and wondered how he had lost control of the situation. _This girl._ “I mean, it was very flattering.”

“Hmm…” She tilted her head to study him. “You should have heard some of the things the waitress suggested I might need to do in that basement.”

“Anything you’re interested in doing?”

She only pursed her lips at him.

“Come here, baby,” He reached out a hand to curl it around her thigh, to bring her to him, but she stepped back with a slow shake of the head.

“No touching.”

His eyebrows shot to his forehead. “Excuse me?”

“I said no touching. Hands to your side.” His arms moved of his own accord, fists balling against the sheets as he gaped at her. She only grinned, teeth gleaming in the dim light. “Very good.”

“Baby, what are you doing?”

“I saw how you looked at me, when I was wearing next to nothing.”

“I told you, you’re gorgeous.”

She knelt down to bring her lips to his ear. “Maybe I liked it.” Her teeth latched onto his earlobe, a slow graze then a gentle bite, and Colt had the sudden urge to unbutton his pants. They were definitely not this tight before. She continued, “So here’s what’s going to happen. No touching and I will show you what I have on under your shirt.” She pulled back, hands fiddling with the top button. “If you behave.”

“What brought this on?” 

A shrug, a bite of her lip. “Maybe I wanted to try something.” A light flush covered her cheeks, the tip of her nose. “Maybe I like being your queen.” Colt had to twine his fingers in the sheets to stop from reaching out as she undid the first button.

“Ok.” He had to lean back, to get some space between him and the unbearable temptation. “What are the other rules?”

“That’s it. Just no touching.” She slid forward, legs on either side of him, almost in his lap, inches between their bodies.

Colt felt his breathing speed up, shallow puffs, raspy in the room. “Ok. Cuz I really wanna see that shirt on the ground so I don’t want to break any of your rules.”

“Somehow I think you’ll be ok.” The smile that graced her face was honest, hopeful and he couldn’t help but mirror it, lost in her eyes. He didn’t know how someone so innocent could be so sexy, but he would never get enough. Her hands returned to the shirt and Colt could only watch, transfixed, as she opened another button.

“You only buttoned five. I’m 40% of the way there.”

She slid closer, legs wrapping around him as she perched in his lap; he couldn’t stop the moan that fell from his mouth as their hips touched. “It only gets harder from here.”

“No kidding.” He pushed his hips up, grinding into her; it was hard enough already.

“Hey! No touching!” 

“Sorry, sorry.” He really needed to get these pants off. “I thought you meant hands.”

She trailed a finger down his cheek, skirting over his chest, lower as his stomach twitched. “It’s ok. The rules weren’t clear.” She paused at his button, looking at him with a start. “Can I touch you?”

“What?”

“Well, consent is important and all.” Her hand hovered over his pants.

He had to laugh. “Ellie, yes, you can touch me. God yes. Anytime. And apparently in any location.”

She smirked, leaning forward, stopping when her lips were inches from his, so close he could smell cherry lip gloss, so close he had to stop himself from closing the distance to taste it. “Good.” With a snap, she popped the button on his pants, pulling the zipper down to give him some room.

“Oh, thank God.” His body sagged in relief. He was hard as hell with Ellie right on top of him, barely dressed. Apparently, she had turned into a siren while he was out. If she was going to kill him, what a way to go.

She didn’t respond, didn’t kiss him; she only pulled back and undid another button on her shirt, eyes fixed on him the entire time. Now that it was mostly open, he could see the dark lace following the curves of her breast. It was similar to the outfit at the club, the uniform that the waitresses all wore in that seedy basement. He didn’t really notice it on the others but, as soon as he saw Ellie, the mission expanded. He no longer had just needed to steal the car; he also needed to get her alone as soon as possible.

“Ellie?” Fuck, he needed to get her out of these clothes as soon as possible.

“Yeah?”

“I know you said I couldn’t touch you with my hands and I couldn’t grind on you…” She was so close to him, soft skin so close, even more tempting since he couldn’t reach out and touch. “But could I kiss you? Touch you with my lips?”

She narrowed her eyes, considering. He could see the gears turning; she knew him far too well. 

“Please?”

Slowly, she nodded. “Ok.”

He grinned at her, tilting his head and leaning closer, brushing a soft kiss over her lips before ducking his head to trail his lips along the strap of her bra. The soft moan above him made his cock twitch and he continued down, grabbing the lace with he teeth so he could pull, edging it lower until he could wrap his lips around her nipple. Ellie’s hand flew to the back of his head, grabbing his hair in a tight grip.

“Stop.” She was breathing hard, mouth open, pupils blown as she looked at him. “That was not playing fair. No more touching.”

He opened his mouth to complain and promptly shut it. “You know, consent is important and you can rescind it at any time.”

“That is very mature of you.” He watched her hands hungrily as she unbuttoned the next one, exposing the top of her stomach.

He swallowed. “Why, thank you.” Her eyes watched his tongue trace his lips, eyes sharp. “But if you wanted to let me touch you, I would tear that shirt off of you and let my tongue show you exactly how appreciative I am.”

Her hands dropped to the last button and she took her time, fingers playing with the plastic before finally sliding it through the buttonhole. “Maybe later.”

“That’s not a no.”’ Now that the buttons we all open, he couldn’t help but stare, her soft curves right in front of him, candlelight dancing across her skin, lace separating him from her breasts and her clit and all the parts of her that he could make sing, if he could just touch them.

She shrugged the shirt off her shoulders, letting his fall to the floor behind her, and his eyes immediately focused on the hickie at the junction of her neck and shoulder. It was fading, shadow barely visible, and he had to stop himself from moving forward, attaching his lips and his teeth to the mark so he could deepen it, make it obvious to everyone, obvious that she belonged to someone who knew she was a queen and who wasn’t going to let her go without a fight.

When he looked into her face again, he had to shrug, sheepish; anyone with eyes could see where he was focused. She stood, fond smile on her face, before she turned around so he could see her back, her ass, the lace curving around her cheeks. He had to shut his eyes, couldn’t look for another second without losing control. When he looked up again, she shot him a wink, grinning, as her hands unbuckled her bra and it fell to the floor.

“Ellie.” His brain was broken and he needed to sit on his hands so he couldn’t surge forward to pull her into bed with him. “Ellie, please.”

She grinned, the evil girl, slithering into his lap again. “You sound like you’re begging.”

“I will if you want me to.”

“I want you to take off your shirt.” His hands couldn’t move fast enough as he grabbed the fabric and pulled, over his head, thrown somewhere, desperate to comply with her directions.

“Ellie….” He would have been embarrassed with anyone else, voice a whine, needy, but he would do anything, anything, if she would just let him touch her.

She only leaned forward, peaks of her breasts trailing over his chest; his muscles twitched and he had to bite his lip to muffle the moan.

“Baby, please…”

He had to focus on staying still as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. He tried to suppress the shiver that traveled through him as her hair tickled his arm; based on the smile he could feel along his neck, he wasn’t successful.

“Take the rest of your clothes off.” Her voice was low in his ear and he had to suck in a deep breath to keep his composure. She shifted so he could strip, kneeling next to him so he could kick off his shoes, pull off his pants, get everything off off _off_ as fast as humanly possible. He was so hard, so desperate to bury himself inside her, but he had to play by the goddamn rules.

She was hovering next to him, patiently waiting, small smile on her lips, right there, soft skin so temptingly close. He arched his neck closer to her, so close he could almost feel her heat on his face.

“Colt…” she warned from above him. He pursed his lips and blew out, a slow, steady stream of air curving down her breast to her stomach. He was gratified to hear the strangled moan above him, to see the goosebumps trailing after the puff of breath on her skin. Another breath, lower, tracing the line of her underwear as Ellie’s stomach contracted and she gasped.

“I’m not touching you.”

“Oh my God, are you ten?” Her fingers found her way to his hair, a scrape of nails on his scalp. “Do we need a line of tape in the backseat of the car to separate you from your siblings?”

The laugh was punched out of him, loud in the silence of the room. He looked up at her and was sure that she could see into his soul. “I love you.”

The fingers in his hair stilled. “What did you say?”

“You heard me.” He knew how he felt.

“Colt?”

“Yeah?”

Her lips were trembling. “Touch me.”

He had never moved so fast in his life, hands grabbing her waist and pulling her down to the mattress, so quickly that her hair bounced, fanning around her as she landed, curls bouncing about her face as he curved around her, desperate. He didn’t have time to admire the way that she looked in his bed, glowing in the candlelight like a goddamn angel, because all he could think about was covering her, having their skin and lips meet in every single spot they could now that he was finally, finally able to feel her. His hands wouldn’t stop moving, running up and down her sides, her thighs, anywhere, everywhere, desperate to touch the miles of skin she kept from him. Even minutes of being in her space without the ability to touch, to feel, to taste those lips with his own until she whined, was far too long.

He had pulled back for breath, hands somehow tangled in her hair, and Ellie spoke. 

“Worth the wait?”

He had to pause, considering her, the flush on her cheeks, the pink of her lips. “How about I ask you that when I’m done with you?” Before she could respond, he ducked his head to attach his lips to the faded hickie on her neck, lips and teeth refreshing the mark as she squirmed above him.

When he was happy with the result, delicate skin bright red at the intersection of her neck and her shoulder, he kept moving down, lips finding her breast, tongue teasing her nipple until it hardened and Ellie let out the most delicious moan. He trailed his hands down her waist, the side of her stomach, hands dipping inside the lace to touch her hips, thumbs slotting next to skin and bone as if they belonged there, as if the contours of her body were designed with his fingers in mind, spots made for him to touch and caress as she squirmed, drawing tempting noises that fell from her lips.

His fingers slid over her upper thighs, trapped by lace as his lips slid to her other nipple. A delicious shiver shot through her and he couldn’t help but cant his hips, cock tracing over the fabric that separated them, the tiny piece of lace that stopped him from burying himself in her. At the shudder in her breath, he did it again and he couldn’t stop the stutter from his own throat at the pleasure that flashed through him, a hot flush that made him hold her hip in place to he could grind against her and feel more of the exquisite warmth radiating from his cock to his toes, beads of sweat forming on his brow.

He swatted her hands away as she tried to shimmy the offending panties off, looking up at her with his tongue on her nipple. “No way.” Her eyes widened as he continued. “I’m going to touch every single inch of you.” His mouth trailed lower, salt and skin and Ellie on his tongue as she gaped. “I can play dirty too, you know…”

He traced the line of the lace, fingers ducking in and out of the hem before following with his tongue. He had to shuffle down so he could slide even lower, fingers sliding over the lace to find her clit, teasing the nub over the thin fabric.

“Are you-oh my God- are you kidding me?” Her fingers were tangled in the sheets, holding on so tightly he wondered if her fingernails were going to rip through the fabric.

He wondered if he could make it happen, a tear in his bed to remind him of her when she couldn’t be here herself. “Well, you’re the one who decided to become a temptress while I was out.” He wondered if he could make it so she could always be here.

“Oh my God, Col-.” Her words were cut off with a moan, a tightening of her fists as his tongue replaced his fingers to tease her clit. The lace was rough, different from the normal warmth of Ellie’s body falling apart under him, but it was still her, her body shaking as he worked his tongue in a pattern he knew better than anything else in the world. She was wet, slick visible even through the fabric, and he shifted the underwear to reach inside her, one finger then two, a steady flick of his tongue and crook of his fingers that made her mutter a curse.

Her fingers tightened in the sheets even more. Almost there.

He knew it wouldn’t be long when her legs tensed and started shaking, small tremors that only increased as she got wetter, coating his fingers, and louder, more curses, his name, unintelligible sounds that made him somehow harder. He had to grind against the bed for a semblance of relief but it wasn’t enough; only Ellie would be enough, only her core welcoming him home, yet another part of her body designed for him and him alone. 

One last crook of his fingers, one last swipe of his tongue, and success-he could hear the sound of fabric ripping as her hand tightened. She screamed as she clenched around his fingers, a rhythmic tightening that made him bite his lip so he wouldn’t follow her into ecstasy. 

“Please, Colt, please.” Her voice was weak, a beg above him, but he only shook his head.

“I told you, I am going to touch every single inch of you.” He wiped his fingers on the sheets and slid his hand down her leg, down the soft silk skin of her thigh to the curve of her knee, which also had a concave place designed for his fingers to grip and hold before he continued, down even lower to slide eager hands over her ankle, feet, back up. “I meant what I said.”

“Oh my God-” Her words were cut off again as he grabbed her hips and turned her onto her stomach so he could admire this side of her, miles of skin all his to tease and touch. He trailed his hands back up the other leg before sliding them underneath that damn lace, cupping the curves of her ass better than any fucking piece of fabric could. 

Enough was enough. He grabbed the hem and pulled, sliding the underwear off of her to stare, cupping her ass again to watch his fingers form divots in the soft flesh, small depressions that he rubbed and massaged and then kissed before edging his way up to trail his lips up her spine. Ellie was moaning, lips forming patterns of noise against his bed as his hands rolled up her back and his lips found her neck.

He slotted his hands on her sides to turn her, again, so he could straddle her hips, biting back a curse as his cock settled into the crook of her hip. He was surveying her neck, wondering if he should add a love bite to the other side of her neck, make a symmetrical pair of designs that matched his mouth, when she reached an unsteady hand up to cup his cheek.

“Colt, please.” Her voice was needy, a whine, a beg, a plea that made his cock leap. Fuck, he loved it when she moaned his name.

“Seriously?” He caught her eye, hand tracing a teasing path down her chest, watching her eyes flutter shut as he traced a breast. “You’re telling me to get on with it?”

She shot him a withering glare through glistening eyes. “Whatever happened to ‘anything for you, baby’?”

He rolled his eyes at her.

“I’m serious. If you don’t fuck me in the next three minutes…”

He smirked. “De-mand-in-” He was in the middle of drawing the syllables out, watching the outrage flash across her face, when she leapt, pushing his shoulders so he collapsed onto the bed next to her. In the next second, she moved, barely giving him a second to breathe before she positioned him at her entrance and slid down.

He couldn’t hold in the gasp, the moan, the noise pulled deep from his throat as he was encased in tightness, in heat, in unimaginable pleasure so immediate he had to shut his eyes and breathe through his nose and clutch the soft skin of her thighs until his mind was able to regain control over his body.

“Fuck, Ellie.” When he was able to open his eyes, he almost had to shut them again at the sight that greeted him. Her head was thrown back, the expanse of her neck bared, and the miles of skin she kept from him for far too long was glowing, candlelight shining over her skin like a piece of art, a priceless work that he somehow got his hands on and was never giving up. 

“Cooolt-” She tightened her legs and started moving over him, a slow up-and-down grind that made his breath catch. Fuck. He was so distracted by her and her skin and the noises he could pull from her lips that he didn’t realize how close he was, how absolutely destroyed he was, how badly he wanted to thrust inside of her until his name was the only word she could think.

He couldn’t stop himself from reaching up, tracing her curves, the contours of her breast, sliding down to her thighs, chasing the flickering light as it bathed her skin in an ethereal glow. His thumb made its way to her clit, a slow circle that made Ellie grind in counterpoint to his thrust.

“Fuck, Ellie.” He moved his hips again, the warmth, the clench almost overwhelming around him as his thumb moved faster. He couldn’t help but stare as she moved over him, chasing her pleasure, eyes shut, breasts bouncing as as she rode him, candlelight still bathing her sweat-slicked skin. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

She didn’t respond, only bit her lip as she moved faster and faster over him, familiar tremors starting to overtake her body. He pulled her down to crash his lips into hers, wanted to pull her into him and hold her tight as his hand and his cock made her fall apart all over again, pulling him over the edge as well.

When the tremors stopped and the light behind his eyes was starting to dim, he cursed, lowly, as Ellie rolled off of him and collapsed on the bed, boneless. His reached out, blindly grasping air and the sheets and finally skin before his fingers drifted over her arm to lace their fingers together. He never wanted her to leave his bed, wondered if there was a way to keep her here forever, naked and sated and pliant and soft. Unfortunately, he knew they needed to move, uncurl and clean up; even if she stayed tonight, chances were high there would be a time when his bed would be as empty as he expected when he came back from the job.

Once they were clean and comfortable and the only light bathing the room was moonlight filtering in from the window, they fell back into bed, content and warm. He clutched her close, nose buried in her neck so he could drown in her warmth and her smell and her closeness, so close that he hoped her chest would be stuck to his back when they awoke. He smiled against her skin when he remembered.

“Worth the wait?”

She spun under his arm to face him. “You always are.” Their faces were inches from each other, his hand cradled at her lower back. “I love you.”

“I know.” He couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. “But it would have been embarrassing if you didn’t say it.” His skin sparked with electricity in all the places their bodies touched, his arm around her waist, their legs tangled together. Ellie was naked in his arms but she wasn’t just Ellie anymore; she was the girl he loved, the girl who loved him, the girl who saved his life, the girl who drove him crazy. Maybe he wasn’t as ready for sleep as he thought.

“You know, I feel like we should celebrate this.”

“Celebrate wha-oooh…” She trailed off into a moan as he nudged her ear with his nose, turning her head so he could start on a less obvious love bite behind her ear.

“We should have ‘I love you’ sex.”

“Really?” She laughed and it was like the sun was dawning. His heart had never been this full. “What exactly is ‘I love you’ sex?”

“The kinda sex where I touch you all I want, for one.” He rolled on top of her, a slow grind of his hips showing her exactly where he wanted to touch her.

“Hmmm…” She bit her lip, a wicked smile on her lips. “Maybe I would be amenable to some ‘I love you’ sex.”

He winked, delighting in the happiness blooming on her face, and kissed her, mentally planning out all the ways he wanted to touch her, all the things he wanted to do to her to have the best ‘I love you’ sex of her life.

It was gonna be the kind of sex that made her _never_ want to leave.


End file.
